justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dance Lab/Episode 3
|routines = Referee Musette Snow Fight Vahine English Guard |dg = (All) |mode = Solo |pc = Blue Dark Blue Light Green Purple Red |gc = Dark Pink Pink Purple Blue Light Blue |pictos = |kcal = |choreo = |perf = }}Episode 3 is the third episode in Dance Lab. Appearance of the Dancers Referee The dancer has a shirt with vertical blue and white stripes above a blue suit, with green protectors on his elbows and knees. He also has a red helmet, red sneakers, and a pink glove. Musette The dancer has a blue suit, with white protectors on his elbows and knees. He also has a red cap, a mustache, red shoes, and a pink glove. Snow Fight The dancer is an elf wearing a green suit, with red protectors on his elbows and knees. He also has a red cap with a red stripe on the bottom, and a pompom on the top, a red pointing collar, and a purple glove. Vahine The dancer has a purple suit, with green protectors on his elbows and knees. He also has a flower necklace, a green helmet, orange sneakers, and a blue glove. English Guard The dancer has a red suit, with white protectors on his elbows and knees. He also has a light blue glove, black boots and a bearskin on his head. Jdmreferee_coach_1.png|Referee Jdmmusette_coach_1.png|Musette Jdmsnowfight_coach_1.png|Snow Fight Jdmvahine_coach_1.png|Vahine Jdmenglishguard_coach_1.png|English Guard Routine Descriptions Referee *The background has stripes of dark and light green, and in them there are red and yellow rectangles that resemble cards. On the right side there is a white figure with a gray outline. *The dancer’s movements imitate that of a soccer referee. Musette *The background has pink and blue vertical stripes, and in each one there is an accordion rising from top to bottom. In one of the stripes there is a shirt with black and white stripes. *The dance is based on the style of French dance, the musette. Since the style is meant to be danced with two people, the dancer imagines that he has a dance partner. Snow Fight *The background has red and white stripes in vertical form, and has snowmen with scarves and hat in some stripes. In other stripes there are red Christmas decorations. *The routine imitates the movements that are made when playing with snowballs. Vahine *The background has a colored floor with a wavy pattern. The wall behind the dancer is light blue, and has palm trees, flowers, and a coconut with a pink umbrella. *The dance is based on a traditional Hawaiian dance style. English Guard *The background has blue and white stripes, which have bearskins, English telephone booths, and a red double-decker bus. *The dance movements are based on the actions an English guard performs while on duty. Gallery Game Files Jdmreferee cover phone.jpg|''Dance Lab/Referee'' jdmreferee pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Referee) jdmmusette pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Musette) jdmsnowfight pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Snow Fight) jdmvahine pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Vahine) jdmenglishguard pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (English Guard) In-Game Screenshots Referee lab gameplay.png|Referee Musette lab gameplay.png|Musette Snowfight lab gameplay.png|Snow Fight Vahine lab gameplay.png|Vahine Englishguard lab gameplay.png|English Guard Video Dance Lab Episode 03 - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation es:Dance Lab/Episodio 3 Category:Dance Lab Episodes Category:Dance Lab